Fingertips
by dokidong
Summary: Drabble. BinHwan. Hanbin x Jinhwan / Hanbin tanpa sadar mengikuti Jinhwan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Dimana pada akhirnya ia harus berurusan dengan deguban jantungnya sendiri ketika ia tergelincir dan jatuh, tepat di atas tubuh hyungnya tersebut.


 _Got you on my hips,_

 _Got you on my lips._

 _Got you on my,_

 _on my,_

 _on my fingertips._

Kim Hanbin.

Dengan kedua lengannya yang kini bertumpu pada permukaan tanah di bawah tubuh Jinhwan—menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak _menjatuhi_ tubuh pemuda tersebut—pun sadar, bahwa jarak wajah diantara keduanya tidak dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan normal. Dan perasaan hangat yang menjalar seketika di wajahnya sendiri, membuat ia harus mengumpat kesal pada Jiwon, seseorang yang baru saja melalui 'tempat persembunyian' mereka.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar tiba-tiba dari pemuda di bawahnya membuat Hanbin mengerutkan dahi sembari menatap pemuda tersebut. Ia tahu benar siapa yang Jinhwan maksud, tapi sepertinya deguban gila jantungnya agak sedikit membuat pemikirannya lamban. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di bawahnya itu.

Jinhwan menyengir, "Kau terlihat seperti habis di kejar hantu, kau tahu?" ucapnya kemudian. Membuat Hanbin berdecak kecil sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Jinhwan merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

Disisi lain, Hanbin, yang kini memilih untuk bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya nampak tak menghiraukan tingkah laku Jinhwan yang kini tengah mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Dia sudah pergi," Hanbin membuka suara. Pada akhirnya memilih untuk merespon pertanyaan Jinhwan sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jinhwan skeali lagi, memastikan.

"Yeah," Gumam Hanbin tanpa menolehkan pandangannya. _Dan mungkin setelah ini nyawaku yang akan pergi_ , Hanbin membatin mengingat kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya.

Suara kekehan yang terdengar dari pemuda disampingnya pun membuat Hanbin, lagi, dan lagi, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau lelah?"

"Sangat," Hanbin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Jinhwan dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

Hal tersebut membuat Jinhwan semakin tertawa meskipun tentu saja hanya akan bisa terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

Hanbin menekuk satu lututnya ketika Jinhwan bergerak mendekat kearahnya dan berjongkok di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau lelah," Jinhwan kembali menyengir, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut bermain permainan ini, okay?"

Kembali, Hanbin hanya berdecak. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tidak ketika deguban jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepatnya. Tidak, ketika ia merasakan lidahnya sendiri kelu. Tidak, ketika Jinhwan, pemuda yang selama ini mengacaukan pikirannya berada di dekatnya.

"Hey, hyung."

"Hm?" gumam Jinhwan sembari menoleh kembali kearah Hanbin setelah sempat memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya sekali lagi.

Hanbin menghela nafas sejenak, "Aku rasa—"

"AH! HAHAHA KALIAN DISINI RUPANYA!"

Hanbin mengumpat seketika dalam hati, tahu betul bahwa suara tersebut adalah milik Jiwon. Dan benar saja, karena saat ia menoleh ke asalnya suara, wajah Jiwon lah yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya.

"The heck," Hanbin mengumpat ketika Jiwon atau yang sering mereka kenal dengan nama Bobby itu semakin mengeraskan gelak tawanya.

Hanbin tahu benar kalau Bobby menertawakan hal lain dan bukan karena ia telah menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka. Ya, pemuda terkutuk itu memang tahu perasaan Hanbin terhadap Jinhwan. Ya, tentu, apalagi kalau bukan hal tersebut yang membuat Bobby tertawa seperti itu. Apalagi, setelah mendapati bahwa dirinya bersembunyi dengan Jinhwan.

Bobby memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi ketika ia melihat Hanbin yang seakan ingin berlari ke arahnya dan mencekiknya saat itu juga.

"Anak itu—" 

Jinhwan tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa kita harus keluar sekarang."

Namun, sebelum sempat Jinhwan berdiri, ia bisa merasakan tangannya di tarik. Membuat tubuhnya oleng kembali dan menghapus jarak di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Hanbin.

Tentu, Jinhwan tahu bahwa Hanbin lah yang telah menariknya. Dan tentu saja, ia tersadar, bahwa bibir lembut yang menempel pada bibirnya sendiri adalah milik pemuda tersebut.

Angin yang bersemilir lembut. 

Bayangan dedaunan pohon yang seakan menari-nari di atas tubuh keduanya.

Dan deguban jantung mereka yang seakan menyatu ketika dada mereka bersentuhan.

Hanbin merasa bahwa apa yang di rasakannya, terbalaskan, saat Jinhwan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di sekitar lehernya dan membalas ciumannya.

"Aku sempat heran kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saat kau terjatuh di atasku tadi," Jinhwan menyengir setelah memutuskan untuk melepaskan pagutan mereka. 

Hanbin berdecak merespon. Kemudian memberi sebuah kecupan kecil pada ujung hidung Jinhwan.

Yeah. Hanbin benar-benar yakin kalau perasaannya terbalaskan.

.

.

.

end

 **a/n:** Judulnya agak random. Karena pas nulis ini saya lagi dengerin Fingertips-nya Pink Rush dari Produce101. Hahaha tadinya mau dibikin KyuMin, cuma temen request pairing yang ada Jinhwannya *-* ini drabble jadi emang pendek hoho lagi buru-buru


End file.
